rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Match-Girl
Match-Girl is role-played by Orion's Dagger. History Once, there was a poor girl named Andrea Jespersen. A poor girl, her only job was selling matchsticks on the street. Time passed, and she sat in the winter snow, the city around her filled with glowing homes as she sat at the edge of the alley; a full matchbox in her hand. No one had bought any that day. No one would even look at her. She was starving and cold, and so she lit a match, but such small light was not enough to warm her, and it snuffed out quickly. Then, she was approached by a cloaked figure who's eyes glew. The figure offered her a small box of matches, and promised that these would warm her. They promised that they would never run out, and she could use them as long as she liked. Desperate for warmth, Andrea took the matches without a second thought. In the matches' indigo flames, she saw dreams. She saw her furtive wishes came true. After one died out, the flame licking her fingers, she tossed the blacked stick into the snow and lit another. And as she burned her heart and soul away, time passed. She is no longer herself, and something is in control. Now, there is the Match-Girl. She wanders all over, offering a matches to children she meets; so that they may see their greatest hopes, even as their soul burns away. In the end, the children would no longer have spirit, no longer have hopes and dreams. They wouldn't even know the difference between the illusions they'd caught themselves in and reality. And the Match-Girl would move on, unpreturbed. The child, lost between truth and lies, would lose themselves and be burned into the indigo light. She has more daydreams to share. Appearance She appears to be a 13-year-old girl. Her long hair has been long burned into the indigo of her matchsticks' fires, her indigo eyes are hidden by the brim of her grey cap. She wears a grey coat, burned blue at the sleeves, and a grey scarf billows around her neck. The skirt of her black wool dress can be seen above her striped blue and white stockings. She walks around on charcoal black shoes. As an apparition, she is slightly transparent. Abilities & Equipment Starlight Matchsticks - Her box of matches. The cover says the name Starlight' in pale blue typeface, surrounded by the image of nine light blue stars on a black background. The matchsticks themselves are colored grey with an indigo tip. *'Tangible Illusions - Her matchsticks cause tangible illusions. The one who burns the match is the one who controls the illusion, and you only need be close enough to see the light to be caught into the illusion. *'Heat' - Her matchsticks release warmth; enough heat to keep one warm as a summer's day, even during the harshest of winters. Immortality - Having burned her heart and soul, she cannot die. Bestowal - She can bestow matchsticks, one at a time, to others. They can only be burned with her permission however. Relationships [[Baba Yaga|'Baba Yaga']] - Match-Girl was once approached by Baba Yaga, in the old woman's attempt to recruit her as a dark mercenary. Match-Girl accepted, but has yet to be called for any job. [[Watcher|'Watcher']] - Someone has been watching her work. She does not know who, she does not know from where, but Match-Girl notices a sad stare from a distance each time a child burns their soul away with her matches. She does not feel any remorse, nor does she care what they think. Perhaps, she has thought on occasion, she can catch them one day. When that day comes, the matches will know what to do. [[Sophia|'Sophia']] - Andrea once met a woman who told her, "Do not light the match." She didn't know what it meant at the time, and when the time it mattered came, Andrea did not remember. The matches burned fast and hot in Andrea's hands as her soul burned alongside it. She did not heed her warnings. Quotes * "Burn, burn; little, little stars. Burn, burn; dreams so far. Burn, burn; your hopes into the air. Burn, burn; your joy everywhere." * "Here, take a match." Trivia *Match-Girl is based on Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Match Girl. Category:Females Category:Weapon users Category:Evil Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Children